sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Captured! (New team story!)
Hi everybody, and welcome to captured! This is a story of The New Team, and one of their adventures. This takes place before Bone went bad, and/or Wind and Jinx died. Enjoy! The story so far: The New Team has just escaped the wrath of Scorpio the Crow, and his evil minions, once again! What they don't know is that a more evil force has Captured Bone, Wind, and Jinx, the strongest members of The New Team, and it's up to Spoteye the wolf, Raven the Panther, and Leaf the Winged Cat, to rescue them, before they starve to death in the desert they're in. Story: Raven let out a deep groan of exhaustion. "GAHHH.. Why. Do. We. Have. To. Walk." Leaf slapped Raven in the face. "Girlfriend, don't you dare start complaining now. Im missing my favorite wrestling program, so deal with it. Spoteye walked over to them. She put her long hair over her eyepatch. "You guys.. Let's not fight.." Raven and leaf started growling at each other, and leapt onto one another, hissing like wild cats in a fight. Spoteye started wailing, holding her teddy bear in her arms. "I thought you guys were like my big sisters!!" She wailed louder. "Stop fighting!!!" Raven leapt away from Leaf, who was now taking off her black hat, and unsheathing her claws. She went over to Spoteye, and put her on her back, like a piggy-back ride. "Shh shh, it's alright Spoteye. Leaf's just cranky." Leaf let out a hiss, and stretched her black wings out. It was unusual, since her real body was silver. "I am NOT cranky. I am simply fabchulous, and chu can't handle the fabbchulousness." Raven rolled her eyes. "Leaf, you scout ahead, towards the pine trees. I'll carry little Spoteye there." Spoteye's eye twitched. "I'm not a little girl!" "Spoteye, your 7. I, on the other hand, am 17. I'm 10 years older then you." Raven responded, chuckling. "Bu-" Raven put her hand over Spoteye's mouth. "Math, Spoteye. Anyways, how did we get to a forest? Scorpio's base is in a pine forest, no doubt of it, but, a pine forest next to a desert? It's odd." "Pff. Yeah." Leaf leapt into the air, and flew to the trees, scouting ahead. "Electro, will my big brother be okay?" Spoeye asked quietly. Raven looked back at Spoteye. "Wind? He's gonna be okay. Also, call me Raven.. I'm just not used to my original name and my nickname electro yet.." "Okay Ravey.." Spoeye put her head on top of Raven's, and slowly went to sleep. Leaf landed back, looking at Raven and Spoteye. "Wow. You look like your a mom, and Spotty is you kid." Raven waved her arms around. "Leaf, I am NOT getting married. I'll be single for life." Leaf grinned, and started poking her. "You got a CRUSSHHH, and I know it. ):D" Raven sighed. "Leaf. 1. I don't like anyone, 2, don't look behind you." Leaf looks up, to see Scorpio looking down at her. "Wassup, lady?" Scorpio grinned, and looked at Raven. He winked at her, then unsheathed his talons. "You welcome around at my base anytime you like, sweetheart." He then leapt at Spoteye, who was asleep. Raven put Spoteye down, and leapt in front of her, slashing her claws across Scorpio's beak. She then barrelled into him, and put her foot on his neck when he fell onto the ground. "Now what have you done with Jinx, Bone, and Wind?!" She yelled at Scorpio. "Gah! You'll never find them!! Yo will never find them at my base, on the second floor- Uh oh." Raven and the trio were already running away from Scorpio as he gave them the information. "Rats.."